Conflicts at airfields can cause mission delays. Conflicts can be caused by limitations of the airfield. For example, efficiency of operations at an airfield may be related to how many aircraft are on the ground at the airfield. A number of aircraft that can be on the ground at the airfield at a particular time may be limited by a maximum-on-ground (MOG) limit. When the MOG limit is exceeded, efficiency of the airfield can be reduced. Thus, conflicts that result in the MOG limit being exceeded should be avoided. Conflicts can arise as a result of issues related to individual aircraft, crews, other limitations, or any combination thereof.